


Journey to Babel

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Series: After the Credits - Journey to Babel [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ster Julie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek and Spock talk after Sarek's surgery.</p><p>Written by Ster Julie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey to Babel

Title: After the Credits: Journey to Babel [PG] S, Sa (drabble)

Author: Ster Julie  
Series: TOS  
Rating: PG  
Codes: S, Sa  
Part: 1/1

 

Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em, but I like to play with 'em!

 

 

"Your place was in command, Spock. 'The needs of the many...'"

 

"That is cold comfort when a parent's life is threatened, Father."

 

"It is fortunate for me that you are so gullible."

 

"Gullible!"

 

"Gullible. Anyone could see that Captain Kirk was much too pale to command. Your desire to help me clouded your thinking."

"I didn't expect a Starfleet officer to lie to my face."

 

"Like I said, my son. Gullible."

 

"My duty was to stay on the bridge. Saving you was Dr. McCoy's duty."

 

"And being gullible helped you to fulfill your filial duty."

 

"Father, please find another word!"

 

FIN


End file.
